Girl Meets Faith
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: One exercise. Find out what faith is all about. What do you believe in? Do you believe in a life after death? Do you believe in god? In true love and friendship? Do you believe in miracles? In conscidence? Cory has a special exercise for the 4 best friends to work out and we'll be on their journey while they find it out. What'll happen on the way? love triangles! :D I own nothing!
1. The new project

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! :D<strong>

**Here is my 100th story! :D**

**I can't believe that it really came that far, but I am so happy to share it with you! :)**

**It's something that really means a lot to me packed into the great show 'Girl Meets World' :)**

**I don't know how many people will read this, because it's also because of god and so on, but this story is for me really important :)**

**God helped me through a lot of things and after seeing so many other people I want to make my statement now, too :)**

**The story will start with Lucas/Riley, but it'll probably change over the story, but I'm not sure yet :)**

**I don't except you to agree on everything or even like it, but if you guys give it a chance I hope you enjoy and leave a review! :)**

**Most of it will be in Riley's / Maya's POV , but some also might be in other POV's :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**One exercise. Find out what faith is all about. What do you believe in? Do you believe in a life after death? Do you believe in god? In true love and friendship? Do you believe in miracles? In conscidence? Cory has a special exercise for the 4 best friends to work out and we'll be on their journey while they find it out. What'll happen on the way?**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Matthews house<strong>

**Riley's POV**

I woke up the next morning, being pretty excited. Only three more months until the high school year was over and this year was all so exiting. I met new friends, a cute new guy and learned so many things. Why I was already talking about that three months too early? Well, dad promised us that we're going to start on our last subject this year in history lesson and he told us that it was going to be something huge. To say that I couldn't wait for it really would be an understatement. How big could it be that even my dad needed 3 months to go with it? I really wanted to know and I couldn't wait to work with Maya, Lucas and Farkle on it.

Okay, I didn't know what it was, but after all the great projects I couldn't wait for it.

Well, mostly great projects to say at least. I had to know what dad was talking about!

I jumped out of the bed and quickly changed and got ready for school.

As soon as I was finished I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6.50.

Oh well. Maya would come in ten minutes anyway.

I quickly went out of of my room and into the kitchen with a big grin. ''Good morning, my lovely family!'' I exclaimed, happy.

Dad, Mom and Auggie looked at me a bit weirdly.

''Why are you so excited today?'' Mom asked, smiling.

I shrugged at that while grinning and let myself fall on my chair.

''I think that she's just excited for the big history class project that is coming up.'' Dad stated and looked at me knowingly.

I sighed and then replied, ''Normally I would say no, but this time it's true. I can't wait to know what it is.''

Then I looked at him pleadingly and added, ''Or you might want to tell me what the project is about.''

I really wanted to know and why couldn't my dad tell me?

But he of course shook his head and replied, ''No. You have to wait like everyone else. It's already nice from me that I told you that we need groups of 4 people.''

''Yeah, but it was clear anyway that Maya, Lucas, Farkle and I would do it together.'' I replied as in a matter of a fact.

Dad sighed and shook his head at me.

''How about you just eat your breakfast and wait until 3rd lesson to find the big project out?'' Mom asked, hugging me from behind. ''I'm sure that you'll survive a couple of hours.''

I sighed, but leaned into her just as the doorbell rang. ''I got it!'' I exclaimed and jumped up.

I hit the talking button and then said, ''Come on up, Maya.''

Then I opened the door and two minutes later my best friend stood in the doorway.

''Hello losers.'' She greeted us cheerfully.

We all smiled at her and Auggie exclaimed, ''I also want to have a big project! Why don't we have big projects in kindergarten?''

We all looked at him, stunned, and Mom sighed, going up to him and hugging him.

''I can do a big project with you.'' She told him.

Auggie looked at her, interested, and asked, ''Really?''

Mom nodded and then put him up.

''Yes, and we're going to start right after I'm home from work. As soon as I worked out what it's going to be.'' She added a bit unsure.

Maya and I looked at each other and chuckled as suddenly the door went open again and Lucas and Farkle came in.

''Hello fellow people!'' Farkle exclaimed.

Lucas just gave me a smile and I felt myself go weak again.

Maya rolled her eyes at me, but I just stared at Lucas.

Dad now also stood up and exclaimed, ''Okay, it's time to go to school! No staring, walking people!''

With that he literally pushed Maya, Lucas, Farkle and I out of the apartment.

''But dad, it's only-'' I started, but he cut me off.

''No questions. You're gonna have to be early!'' He told me.

Or he just didn't want me to have real connection with Lucas.

I knew that boy for so long now and I really liked him and Dad also didn't seem to think that bad of him, but I was still his daughter after all.

What was I supposed to do with a dad like that and a crush like that?

* * *

><p><strong>At school<strong>

**Maya's POV**

''I can't believe that dad wouldn't tell us. I mean, is it that big of a deal that he can't tell us? What is so wrong with telling his own daughter?!'' Riley asked in disbelief while we walked into the school. I was just rolling my eyes in response and not answering at first. She was seriously making a too big deal out of the whole thing. At the end of the day it probably was just something totally boring and Mr. Matthews just wanted to trick us and then we were the ones looking stupid. I wasn't the one looking stupid. I was the one who always was cool no matter what happened. I wouldn't let Mr. Matthews get to me like that.

''Because he wants you to freak out exactly like that and be all pumped up with the question what this project is about even though you'll totally be disappointed because it's probably totally boring at the end.'' I simply replied and threw my hands up.

Riley looked at me in disbelief and I looked back seriously.

She knew that I was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

''Maybe it won't be that bad, Hart.'' Lucas suddenly stated, coming up to us.

''You're only saying that to make Riley feel better and because you're good in anything in school anyway.'' I replied.

At that Lucas and Riley both blushed and I just rolled my eyes.

''Thanks for helping, Lucas.'' Riley told him with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at the two and then cried, ''Farkle!''

Within seconds, our weird best friend arrived. ''You called me, my love?'' He asked.

Why did I call him again? Oh right. Riley and Lucas.

''Thanks for coming. I thought that I might die with Cowboy and his princess.'' I replied.

Riley and Lucas went even redder at that and I just rolled my eyes again.

''Aren't you at least a bit excited about the new project that we'll get at history class from dad?'' Riley asked me.

I did like I was thinking about it for a short time and then shook my head.

''No, not really.'' I replied.

Riley sighed and Lucas rolled his eyes. ''I would've been surprised if you would be.'' He stated.

''Worst comeback ever, Cowboy.'' I told him.

Lucas shrugged at that and just gave me one of his signature smiles.

''Sorry Ma'am.'' He replied.

I groaned at that, making those weird noises again.

''I can't wait for the new project! Farkle loves new projects! I'm going to show Mr. Matthews that I'll be the best in the class in this project! Farkle out!'' Farkle exclaimed and with that ran away.

We all looked after him, not really surprised anymore. We even got used to it meanwhile.

''Well, I have to go, too. Are you coming with me Riley or do you and Lucas want to continue your all day staring contest?'' I asked her.

Riley quickly looked away from Lucas and then just started walking.

I gave Lucas a smirk; he gave me one back and with that I followed Riley.

''I do get that you didn't want to get together with him at the beginning, but you guys didn't even kiss yet! It's time to finally make a real move!'' I told her as Lucas couldn't hear us anymore.

Riley went red again and looked down at that. ''I don't know if I'm ready for that.'' She replied.

I rolled my eyes at her and she continued, ''What if he doesn't want to be with me? What if everything goes terribly wrong and I end up as an old women with 38 cats?!''

Wow. Talking about being overdramatic.

''The only reason you might end up with 38 cats is because you're going to marry Lucas and living on a farm with him. The boy likes you, too, and it's time to go further!'' I told her.

Riley looked at me worried. ''You think so?'' She asked.

I nodded eagerly at that .

''Yes, I do. The quicker one of you makes the move the sooner I don't have to see your staring contests anymore.'' I replied.

Riley blushed at that and didn't reply.

Right before we were in front of the history class she stated , ''But shouldn't boys make the first move?''

Before I could answer to that Mr. Matthews came up behind us and stated, ''Yes, they should, especially since I won't allow my daughter to make any move. Into the class girls.''

Riley and I looked at each other and both sighed, but followed her dad into the class.

I think I might talk to Mrs. Matthews about this and she had to talk to him.

I did really feel bad for Riley after all.

''Save me from this.'' Riley pleaded me.

I chuckled at that and shrugged as I sat down besides her.

''He's your dad. There's no possible way out of this. For now.'' I replied .

''Good words, Mrs. Hart.'' Mr. Matthews stated and Riley shifted in her chair.

''How did I deserve that?'' Riley asked me more quiet than before.

I shrugged at that and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

I really had to help the poor girl or she'd probably freak out soon.

I already had some plans... Hopefully they would also work, or I wouldn't know how to help her anymore.

''You didn't and now be quiet and listen to the great project that you wanted to have or we get detention.'' I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Riley's POV<strong>

''You didn't and now be quiet and listen to the great project that you wanted to have or we get detention.'' Maya replied, even though we both knew that she didn't care one bit about that. She just wanted me to feel all excited again and drift away from Lucas, but that was seriously impossible for me. I really liked that boy, but I didn't know what to do with all of those feelings and my dad also was a big problem. If it was for him, I would really die forever alone with 38 cats. Or I would marry the soonest with 30, because he was afraid of also making it my world with my love life. I didn't get my dad at all.

I sighed inside and sank even deeper into my chair after looking away from Maya.

''Farkle and Lucas are here!'' Farkle exclaimed, coming into the classroom.

Dad crossed his arms and asked, ''You are late.''

''Actually not. We still have 30 seconds.'' Lucas stated.

Dad looked at him mad and then just shook his head.

''I hate it that you're right. Better sit down.'' He stated.

Lucas and Farkle did what they've been told and I swallowed.

The two sat down behind Maya and I just tried to focus on Dad again.

''Well, now that everyone is here we can finally start with the lesson. Like you all know, we're going to have a big project for the last three months of school. What you don't know what it is about.'' He told us and smiled.

''Just tell us!'' Maya and I exclaimed at the same time.

Dad shook his head and then stated, ''Not like that, Mrs. Matthews and Mrs. Hart. Step by step.''

Then he took a chalk and wrote one word on it. 'Faith'.

Maya and I looked at each other in total confusion.

''What do you guys think what I have in mind with this word that belongs to the project?'' Dad asked us.

At that nobody really had an answer. ''No one?'' Dad added, confused.

Then Lucas put his hand up and then asked, ''Maybe about believing in something?''

''Not that wrong, Mr. Fraier, but I'm trying out more this time.'' Dad replied.

''What are you talking about, Dad?'' I asked him, totally confused.

The subject was already confusing me way too much. ''You know that you already had to pair up with a group of 4?'' Dad replied.

We all nodded at that.

Dad then sat down on the teacher's desk and told us, ''This project is special. It's not only about believing in something like material things or friends, it has a lot of questions that you have to answer.'' Then dad took the chalk again and wrote the following questions:

**What do you believe in?**

**Do you believe in a life after death?**

**Do you believe in God?**

**In true love and friendship?**

**Do you believe in miracles?**

**In conscience?**

Maya and I looked at each other. ''Not to disturb your lesson, Mr. Matthews, but isn't this something for the religion class?'' Maya asked .

Dad nodded. ''It is, but it's also something for history. What do you guys believe in in friendship? Do you believe in God? Do you believe in those things? Can you proof that it gives them or not? What is faith all about?'' He replied.

I was still shocked and confused. ''I honestly still don't get it.'' Lucas suddenly stated and I nodded at that.

''Your exercise is to experience all of those things, or at least two of them. I know that faith is a huge thing. I honestly have to say I had struggles with all of those things, but I believe in God, I believe in a life after death, I believe in true love and friendship, I believe in miracles, and I believe in conscience. Now it's time for you to find out what you believe in and experience it.'' Dad stated.

''So you're telling us to experience true love?'' I asked Dad hopefully.

''Not only that.'' Dad quickly threw in.

''I don't know how you're going to do it, but that's what you have to find out yourself and you have to make a diary about it. Every single one of you with your experience. I don't expect anyone of you to be religious after that or to have found the true love, but try yourself out. Go into church, find new friends, try to do something to see miracles, try it out.'' Dad replied.

Maya and I still looked at each other and Maya rolled her eyes.

''We can't back off, can we?'' She asked.

Why was she like that? The subject wasn't even as horrible as she thought, was it?

Dad looked at her, confused. ''No. It's a school project that will be about half of your mark, Maya, and it's important that you do that.'' He replied.

Maya groaned at that and crossed her arms. ''Just great.'' She stated.

I knew that Maya wasn't happy about school, but I didn't expect that acting.

Dad sighed and then shook his head. He also didn't really seem happy about her actions.

''Anyways you guys have time until the last week of school. Make the best out of it and show what you believe in at the end of the year. Maybe you also find something completely else you believe in at the end, but show us why and how you experienced it. AND really everyone has to make a diary of those three months on their own. Good luck guys.'' He told us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the start :D<strong>

**No need to say that this is going to be a long story with a lot of love and so on and faith of course :)**

**I have a lot planned and I have my reasons why Maya isn't happy about the subject :D**

**You'll all see that very soon and I probably will also put some diary entries in, if you guys want me, to :)**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review :)  
><strong>

**If you guys want me to I can also put some diary entries into the story of the guys through the story :)**

**Well, I'll probably do it anyway, because I pretty much like the idea, but I'd like to hear your opinion , too and I really mean it :D**

**Gabrie :)**


	2. I can't believe it

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last one! :)**

**12 reviews :D You guys are so awesome! :D**

**It did take a while, but I really hope that it was worth it :D**

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Riley's POV**_

_Dad looked at her, confused. ''No. It's a school project that will be about half of your mark, Maya, and it's important that you do that.'' He replied._

_Maya groaned at that and crossed her arms. ''Just great.'' She stated._

_I knew that Maya wasn't happy about school, but I didn't expect that acting._

_Dad sighed and then shook his head. He also didn't really seem happy about her actions._

_''Anyways you guys have time until the last week of school. Make the best out of it and show what you believe in at the end of the year. Maybe you also find something completely else you believe in at the end, but s__how us why and how you experienced it. AND really everyone has to make a diary of those three months on their own. Good luck guys.'' He told us._

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch<strong>

**Riley's POV**

''I can't believe that your dad is letting us do that. I mean I knew that this wasn't going to be like totally awesome, but that?'' Maya told me in disbelief as we entered the cafeteria for lunch. She was even madder than usual when it was about homework or big new projects. What was up with my best friend and why wouldn't she just tell me? Okay, I didn't really ask her yet, but normally best friends didn't keep secrets from each other. Maybe I was just overreacting, but Maya was acting weird. Weirder than usual, and I really didn't like that. As little as I liked it when another girl was flirting with Lucas. Okay, another subject, but you got what I meant.

''I don't know why Dad did it, but he sure had a reason. He always had a reason.'' I replied, trying to defend my dad this time.

I normally was also pretty much against my dad in situations like this just out of loyalty to Maya, but this time I wanted to know what was going on with her.

''Yeah, he always has a reason to punish us. I mean, really?'' Maya questioned me.

I shrugged at that and sighed as we got our food trays.

''Well, it didn't go that bad the past times. Why don't you just wait and see what'll happen this time?'' I suggested.

''We have to wait three months for some stupid life lesson? Why can't he just tell us?'' Maya replied.

I didn't know what to reply to that and still kept quiet until we sat down to eat.

Maya looked still mad and I sighed at my best friend.

''Why are you acting like that? It's not like the subject is that horrible. Sure , it's a lot, but I can help you.'' I told her.

Maya didn't reply to that and looked down at her food.

''What's wrong Hart? Worried about making a project diary on your own?'' Lucas suddenly asked Maya, sitting down along with Farkle.

He sat down besides me and Farkle sat down besides Maya.

I smiled worriedly at Lucas and he shrugged.

Maya rolled her eyes and then replied, ''No cowboy. I'm worried about spending my next three months of history class with you.''

Well, she couldn't be that miserable,\ if she could still make fun of Lucas.

''Seems like she's okay enough to live on.'' Lucas stated as if he could read my mind.

Farkle shrugged at that and then exclaimed, ''I love the new history class project!''

We all looked at him weirdly and he grinned widely.

''Why do you love it?'' I asked him, confused.

''It's about God and all this stuff! Farkle is learning a lot about this stuff. Farkle loves this stuff.'' Farkle explained like a five year old.

Maya groaned at that and just started eating.

Lucas and I looked at each other and sighed, shaking our heads. The next three months would be fun.

''Well, and do you have any idea where to start at this project?'' I now asked Farkle.

Because I had no idea at all and it didn't seem like Maya had one either.

Farkle thought about it a minute and then shook his head. ''No. I have no idea at all, but we'll find one!'' He replied, excited.

Lucas and I both sighed at that and Maya just rolled her eyes again.

''Okay, Maya. Why don't you just tell us what's wrong?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, we're your friends. If you don't tell all of us, at least tell Riley. We can't work like that.'' Lucas added.

At that Maya shot him a look. Lucas did add something stupid, but I knew that he cared about her.

''I don't have anything to tell, but I'm also not going to do anything as always.'' Maya replied.

Well, that was nothing new, but it still didn't seem as determining as it was usually.

''You sure don't want to talk about it?'' I asked Maya.

Maya shook her head and stood up now. ''Nope.'' She replied.

Lucas, Farkle and I all three sighed now.

Before I or anyone else could say anything she just took her food tray and disappeared.

I looked after her in disbelief and then at the boys.

''Go.'' They both told me.

I nodded quickly, but unsurely and made my way to follow Maya.

I didn't know what was wrong with Maya, but I had to find out. Why was she acting like that right now?

Maya was just walking out of the cafeteria and I quickly went after her.

''Maya! Wait!'' I exclaimed.

Why was she walking so quickly? What did I do wrong?

She still didn't turn around and I groaned and tried to grab her arm.

But before I could do that she turned around and crossed her arms, looking right at me.

I looked as innocent as I could and she asked, ''Shouldn't you be giving Friar googly eyes and talk with Farkle about faith?''

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the cafeteria<strong>

**Lucas' POV**

''Go.'' We both told Riley. She nodded quickly, stood up and followed Maya out of the cafeteria. I looked after the two girls who have started to be a big part of my life now in the past months. I didn't always get those girls, but I did really care about them both even though I didn't always show it with Maya, because that wasn't our thing. Our thing was the name calling and mocking each other. But I did care about her and I'd love to know what was wrong with her. Why was she so angry about the subject Mr. Matthews gave us? Well, she never was happy about school work, but I never saw her like that. What was her problem and why didn't she tell us?

''Do you believe in God?'' Farkle suddenly asked me.

I looked at my best friend, a bit stunned. ''What do you mean?'' I asked.

Farkle shrugged at that and replied, ''Well, the subject is what do we believe in and I wanted to know if you believe in God.''

I honestly didn't know what to reply to that. I didn't know if I did.

I sighed and then replied, ''How about we start with another subject? I think faith in God is a pretty big subject.''

I had the feeling that Riley and Maya would also pretty much agree on that.

Farkle looked at me, a bit confused, but then shrugged again. ''Fine with me, but what is up with Maya?'' He asked.

I sighed at that and shrugged this time. ''I have no idea, but I hope that Riley is going to find out.'' I stated.

Farkle nodded at that and then looked at his food tray.

''Is something wrong, man?'' I asked him, confused.

Farkle shook his head at that and started eating and I just looked in confusion at my already pretty weird best friend.

What was up with him that he was doing like that now? Why was everyone acting so weird suddenly?

''What's up with you and Riley? You guys still aren't together?'' Farkle suddenly questioned me.

I looked at him in shock and he looked back seriously.

I expected a lot from Farkle, but not that kind of a question. Since when was Farkle asking such questions?

''Uhm- I don't know. I guess it wasn't the right time to ask her yet.'' I replied a bit unsurely.

I honestly didn't know about the whole thing either and at the moment everything was already confusing enough.

''So I can have her?'' Farkle asked, excited.

Now I looked at him in total disbelief. ''That doesn't mean that Riley and I are over with whatever we have!'' I told him.

Farkle slowly nodded at that and shrugged. ''What do you guys have?'' He asked again.

''I don't know!'' I exclaimed.

Farkle looked at me, a bit shocked, and I sighed.

''Sorry, the whole thing is just so complicated.'' I said to him.

Farkle nodded at that and I sighed again.

Why did it have to be so complicated? Riley and I did care a lot for each other.

Sure, we weren't that old to say that it's already real love, but I'd like to try it out, or didn't I?

Why was I so unsure right now and why was Farkle from all people also freaking me out now?

''Maybe you should ask Maya for help.'' Farkle now suggested.

I looked at him in disbelief again and then laughed.

''Yeah sure. Maya would love to help me. Especially now that she loves the new subject in Mr. Matthews history class so much.'' I stated.

''I hope that you guys are talking about homework and not about my daughter where Mr. Friar needs help with even though you shouldn't ask Maya then.'' Mr. Matthews suddenly said, standing right in front of us.

Farkle and I looked at each other, a bit confused and shocked. That man really was everywhere.

''Of course we did, Mr. Matthews.'' I quickly said.

Mr. Matthews crossed his arms and then rolled his eyes at me and I sighed.

''You're a horrible liar, Mr. Friar, but that's not the point. Do you guys have an idea what's up with Maya?'' He asked.

We looked at him, a bit stunned, but then both shook our head.

''Sorry, we're as clueless as everyone else, even though we do want to know.'' I replied.

Mr. Matthews looked at us questioningly and we looked back, serious.

He sighed and then stated, ''Fine. I hope you guys find out and tell me. I want to know what's wrong with her.''

We both quickly nodded at that; he shot us one last look and with that walked away.

Farkle and I both sighed in relief after that and then looked at each other.

''Seems like we have a lot more to do for the next three months than we expected.'' I stated.

And as if it wouldn't already have been enough.

* * *

><p><strong>With Maya and Riley<strong>

**Maya's POV**

She looked as innocent as she could and I asked, ''Shouldn't you be giving Friar googly eyes and talk with Farkle about faith?'' I didn't really want to be mean to my best friend, but the whole thing was just annoying me so much. Why couldn't she see that she wasn't really helping me in right now? I just wanted to be alone with my own little big problem about that subject Riley's dad gave us and that I hated oh so much. Out of many reasons that were counted from him. I actually loved Riley's dad in some kind of father-daughter way, but that really hit me and I couldn't tell him or anyone else why. I didn't want to tell anyone why.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Riley, who now looked at me, a bit shocked.

''Of course not! My best friend is upset and I want to know what's wrong! Maya, please tell me!'' She replied pleadingly.

I crossed my arms at that and she crossed hers, too. I groaned inside.

I really loved Riley, but right now I'd be really thankful if she would just let the whole subject fall.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' I told her seriously.

''Why not? You also know pretty much everything about me!'' Riley exclaimed.

''Yes, I do, but that's because you're like an open book. I'm surprised that Lucas haven't noticed yet how wrong you're feeling because he still hasn't asked you out.'' I replied.

At that she went bright red and I just sighed inside. That was once again so Riley.

''Since when do you call Lucas by his actual name? Whatever; that's not true! I'm not like an open book!'' Riley said to me, trying to sound determined.

I chuckled, pat her head, and replied, ''Yeah, sure. If that's what you think.''

With that I started walking away and Riley sighed loudly and followed me.

I needed a good subject change, but what? I wasn't going to plan on keeping that subject and Riley wouldn't let it fall.

''Ma-'' Riley started, but this time I cut her off.

''What's actually up with Lucas and you?'' I suddenly asked her.

That caught Riley off guard and she looked at me, really shocked and confused.

''What do you mean with that?'' She asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that, crossed my arms and turned around to her.

''I mean, you guys are keep acting off from each other and everyone knows that you want to go out with each other, but are still not doing it.'' I replied.

Riley looked even more shocked at that and had her mouth wide open now. I so got her.

Now she started stuttering, ''T- This isn't about Lucas and me. Besides, you c-alled him Lucas again!''

I looked at her in disbelief and she looked back seriously and crossed her arms.

''That's not the point.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

''What is it then?'' Riley asked.

I groaned at that and threw my hands up. ''I don't know, okay?!'' I replied, mad.

I really had no idea what the point was, because I just wanted to distract Riley from my reason to not want to do that subject.

''Since when is it so unbelievable that I don't want to do school work by the way?'' I now asked.

Riley looked at me in disbelief at that. ''You're never that much against it and while it you also love to make fun of Lucas, also called Cowboy by you.'' She told me.

She was the one who told me that this wasn't about Lucas?

''Well, I thought that the cowboy actually is out of this game.'' I replied to Riley.

Riley sighed at that and looked down.

''Okay, maybe we can't take him completely out of the game, but he's not the most important reason.'' She told me.

''Isn't he always the most important reason to you, Mrs. Friar-To-Be?'' I asked her.

Riley went bright red at that and I gave her a satisfied smirk.

''Why am I even talking to you right now?'' She replied.

I shrugged at that and said, ''I have no idea to be honest.''

Riley groaned and then walked away.

I rolled my eyes and cried after her, ''See you later at yours.''

Riley stopped shortly, but didn't say anything.

I took that as yes even though I wasn't sure if it would be a really good idea to go to the Matthews house today.

Or better said if it was a good idea for go there anytime in the next three months actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I do have a reason why Maya is trying to take everything back to Riley and Lucas :D<strong>

**You'll also see soon why!**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Please let's try to reach the 20 reviews before the next chapter :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	3. If that's what you want

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last one! :)**

**It did take a while, but I really hope that it was worth it :D**

**School is off for christmas vacation from tomorrow on and then I'll hopefully have more time to write again! :D**

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I also posted a new One Shot called 'Girl Meets Tricking' and I'd love it, if you get a look at it and leave a review! :)**

**P.P.S.: I might be working on a new Girl Meets World story and maybe also on a new Austin&Ally story :D But you have to wait to find out more about all of those maybe's :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Maya's POV**_

_''Why am I even talking to you right now?'' She replied._

_I shrugged at that and said, ''I have no idea to be honest.''_

_Riley groaned and then walked away._

_I rolled my eyes and cried after her, ''See you later at yours.''_

_Riley stopped shortly, but didn't say anything._

_I took that as yes, even though I wasn't sure if it would be a really good idea to go to the Matthews house today._

_Or better said if it was a good idea for go there anytime in the next three months actually._

* * *

><p><strong>After school at the Matthew's house<strong>

**Riley's POV**

''I'm home!'' I cried to no one in particular as I went through the door of our house. It was Monday so Dad and Mom still had to work. Poor Dad. He was already working at school and now also has to stay longer than the students to do teacher things. I really didn't want to trade with him. And he probably wouldn't want to trade with me either, because of my pretty stubborn best friend Maya Hart. I really didn't get her and as much as I loved her I really wanted to punch her right now. It just wasn't fair that she wouldn't tell me the truth about her problem. It wasn't like I would laugh about her or think that it was stupid, and she knew that.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, being frustrated over my cool, yet so frustrating friend.

''Why does this have to be so complicated?'' I asked myself, annoyed.

''Why does what have to be so complicated?'' Mom suddenly replied, coming out of the kitchen.

I quickly sat up straight and looked at my mom in shoc.

''Shouldn't you be at work?'' I asked her.

Mom shook her head and replied, ''No, I have my day off. Sweetie, is everything okay? Normally you're never this jumpy.''

I looked at her in confusion and Mom shrugged, sitting down to me.

''Okay, you are, but normally you would tell me.'' She added.

I sighed at that and looked down while she still looked at me questioningly.

''Come on. Tell your mommy what's wrong.'' She pleaded.

''I'm not 5 or Auggie, mom.'' I said to her.

Mom pouted at that and I just sighed again. Why did everyone have to be so weird lately?

Now she just looked at me with her pleading lip and- ''Fine!'' I exclaimed. ''I'll tell you.''

Mom grinned excitedly and then quickly looked serious again.

She told me, ''Start.''

I swallowed and replied, ''Okay, dad gave us this new project and Maya is totally freaking out about it and nobody has an idea why and she also doesn't want to tell us which is kinda freaking me out since I am her best friend and I want to know, but I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do? I want to help her, but she doesn't give me a chance to do so because she's all closed up and nobody knows why!''

I explained that very quickly and tried to catch my breath after it. Mom just looked confused at me.

''That didn't make any sense, did it?'' I asked her.

Mom looked at me a bit sorrily, but then shook her head and replied, ''Not really, but maybe you should just talk to Maya again.''

I just wanted to reply something to that as the doorbell rang.

I quickly stood up and went to the speaker. ''Yes?'' I asked.

''Hey Riley. It's me, Lucas. I'm here for the project.'' My crush told me from downstairs.

I smiled widely and replied, ''Come up.''

With that I hit the button to open the door and turned back around to my mom, who grinned now.

''I'll leave you guys alone.'' She stated and with that disappeared to her room.

I opened the door just as Lucas stood in front of it and he smiled at me. He looked so cute...

''Hey.'' He greeted me as I let him in.

I grinned even wider and replied, ''Hey.''

As soon as he was in we just stared and smiled at each other. It kinda was our thing and I didn't know what else to do anyway.

''Where are the others?'' Lucas asked after a while.

Why did he ask that? Was it too awkward for him right now? Was I ruining everything right now?

''I don't know. I- I guess they're just a bit late.'' I replied, trying to stay as calm as I could. ''Why don't we sit down already?''

Lucas slowly nodded at that and with that we sat down.

I took here and there glances at him, not knowing what to do.

Everyone else was right. Why weren't we getting together now?

''Riley-'' Lucas started and I looked at him in confusion.

He looked at me seriously and I looked back worriedly. What did I do wrong?

''Mommy! Mommy!'' Auggie suddenly cried, interrupting Lucas and me.

He came running out of his room and Mom quickly came out, too.

''What's wrong, Auggie?'' She asked.

Auggie crossed his arms and looked at Lucas, mad.

''Let's go to your room.'' Mum quickly added and with that disappeared with Auggie.

I looked at Lucas sorrily; he just chuckled.

''Sorry. What did you want to s-'' I started, but then the door went open again.

''Hello losers! Missed me?'' Maya greeted us, coming in with Farkle.

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

''Hello losers! Missed me?'' I greeted Riley and Lucas, coming in with Farkle. I knew that they just had some kind of a moment, but I kinda didn't want to make it that easy for them. If they really meant it, they finally had to fight for what they want and not have those weird kinds of moments instead of just asking each other out. They did really like each other and they both knew it. Where was the problem in just telling each other for real and not putting each other in the friendzone? If I liked Lucas like that I'd say immediately what was up. We dated for like 2 minutes once to say the least and I had no problem at all with this. Riley still had to learn a lot.

Riley and Lucas looked at me, a bit stunned, and I looked at them with a questioning grin.

''Hey Maya! Hey Farkle!'' Riley replied, finally snapping out of her thoughts.

She even needed less time to recover than the last time. Maybe it was slowly working.

''How did you guys just barge in?'' Lucas now asked.

I rolled my eyes at that and laughed. ''Well, cowboy. If you guys want to be alone, next time you maybe shouldn't forget to close the doors behind you.'' I replied.

Lucas went red at that and I saw Riley mentally sighing. Not even the smartest boyfriend thought about that while meeting up with his girlfriend.

''Farkle is here now, too!'' Farkle threw in, and we all looked at him weirdly.

Well, he probably just wanted to say something, but it still really wasn't necessary.

''Well, if Ma'am is ready-'' I shuddered at what Lucas said and he grinned. ''We might as well start.''

Did they really already want to start today and why did Lucas have to act like that now?

''Mr. Cowboy. I have the feeling that you and your cowgirl aren't ready.'' I replied.

Lucas rolled his eyes at that, but still gave me a smile.

''We are ready when you are.'' Riley quickly threw in.

She also looked at me pleadingly to just stop it and I rolled my eyes, but let it fall.

''I don't know if I really want to start.'' I stated.

Lucas sighed and walked up to me, looking concerned at me. Why was he acting like Riley now?

''Maya, look. I know that you're not in a good mood.'' He started and I shuddered at the fact that he actually said my name.

''No chiz, Cowboy. Never thought that you would notice that.'' I replied and crossed my arms.

Lucas rolled his eyes at that and crossed his arms as well.

''But we're just here to help you and you don't even give us the chance to.'' He added.

I wanted to open my mouth to say something as he told me, ''I don't know what your problem is and you're probably not ever going to tell me, but maybe you could tell us what's the worst subject from the subjects we have to go through and we start with something else.''

I looked at Lucas in shock, who looked directly back into my eyes, while Riley nodded happily.

''That sounds great! And if you feel like telling us at some point you can just do that!'' She added.

I still had my arms crossed and didn't know what to say to that.

Then I groaned and finally exclaimed, ''Fine! But only if you guys finally stop annoying me!''

The two nodded and I looked at Lucas again, who gave me a warm smile. It kinda calmed me down and was freaking me out at the same time.

''Well, if you want to call that annoying, fine, but now tell us what's the worst subject for you.'' Lucas replied.

I sighed at that and looked down. None of them were really likely for me, but the worst...

''The thing about faith in God.'' I simply stated after a good three minutes.

Farkle looked at me in confusion and then replied, ''Why that?''

''FARKLE!'' Riley and Lucas exclaimed at the same time.

Wow. They were really taking that serious.

Farkle threw his hands up and looked at me seriously. I just shook my head at that.

''Well, then let's start on something else. Anything but believing in god, I would say.'' Lucas stated and went into the kitchen.

Riley gave me one last smile and then followed him as well as Farkle who had already gone away.

I sighed at that, but followed my three best friends, too.

I had no other choice with this anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later<strong>

**Riley's POV**

''Three hours of thinking and we still have nothing. I mean, where should we find out if we believe in conscience or in miracles? Or in true love and friendship? Has your dad gone mad?'' Maya asked me after three hours of working. I didn't know how to reply to that, but I knew that the whole thing really was to pull hair out. I also didn't really like the exercise even though it was fun to sit here with your best friends and your crush and everything, but... It didn't feel like the last times we had to do a history project together and I had the feeling that this would also be totally different and I didn't know what to think about that.

''Hart is right. She never thought that long.'' Lucas stated mockingly to her.

Maya rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out to him and I just sighed at the two.

Why couldn't it be so easy for me with Lucas like it was for Maya?

Sure, the two weren't in love with each other, but...

''What are you doing the whole time anyway?'' Farkle suddenly asked.

I looked at him in shock and then down at my notebook. Let's just say that I already started my personal diary for the 'experience'.

''Good question. Show us! Is it something that could help us to be finished with this?!'' Maya added.

I quickly shook my head at that and put the notebook to my chest.

''No, it's my diary for the whole project. I thought that I might already start since we have to do one for every day.'' I replied.

''We didn't do anything today.'' Maya stated and Lucas and Farkle nodded at that.

I shook my head at the three and pointed at my notebook.

''Nope, we did do something today in my opinion.'' I started.

The three looked interested now and I quickly added, ''But I'm not going to show you, because everyone has to do one on their own.''

At that the three groaned and I just sighed inside.

''Fine. Your decision, but then we at least would've had something to do.'' Maya stated.

I rolled my eyes at that and just looked at the entry for my project diary.

_4th May, 2015_

_Dear Project diary, (original name I know)_

_Today was kind of a weird day. You know, my dad is the history teacher who gave us this exercise and it didn't sound that bad, but one of the persons out of the group, my best friend since forever Maya, doesn't like the project. I don't know why and I really want to find out, but she only agreed as Lucas made the suggestion to not start with the subject that is the worst. Lucas is such a good boy. I really like him and I'd love to- Never mind._

_My dad has to read this so I'm not going to far with Lucas, but the point is that I don't know what's wrong with Maya. I don't really know much about any of this subjects, but I have the feeling that the love and friendship thing might be some bigger issue in the next time. Well, we didn't do much today, so I can't write anything else, but I guess that it's just like that. I have to find some more things to write to come back._

_Maybe we should just ask dad tomorrow what to do and maybe I should just ask someone- Okay, forget it. I'll see you tomorrow then I guess or I'll write you tomorrow. Whatever you say to diaries._

_Bye!_

_Riley Matthews_

Well, that didn't sound as horrible as I thought. Even though I might have to rewrite some lines.

''Hello, earth to Mrs. Friar.'' Maya stated.

I looked at her in shock and went bright red. Lucas did as well.

''I have to go. My mom said I have to be home for dinner.'' Farkle stated and stood up. ''See you guys tomorrow.''

Lucas stood up as well and I looked at him, hurt, and he looked back guiltily.

''I have to go, too. It was a nice day, but my mom also wants me to be home for dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' He told us.

I sighed at that and Lucas gave me a smile.

''And Riley? We still have to talk tomorrow.'' He added.

With that he walked out and I looked after him in shock, while Maya looked at me in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that chapter was kinda lame and th first diary entry wasn't the best, but the whole thing is slowly coming to better things! :D<strong>

**Riley/Lucas and Maya/Lucas moments. What did you think? :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Please let's reach the 30-35 reviews before the next chapter. I'd be beyond happy if we'll manage that! :D**

**Gabrie**


	4. I really need to talk to you

**Hay guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last one! :)**

**It did take a while, but I really hope that it was worth it :D**

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I was at a New Year's Eve vacation and after that I had like really no time, because of other things, but now I am back at writing :)**

**Happy new Year and I hope you guys enjoyed your holidays! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Riley's POV**_

_''I have to go. My mom said I have to be home for dinner.'' Farkle stated and stood up. ''See you guys tomorrow.''_

_Lucas stood up as well and I looked at him, hurt, and he looked back guiltily._

_''I have to go, too. It was a nice day, but my mom also wants me to be home for dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow.'' He told us._

_I sighed at that and Lucas gave me a smile._

_''And Riley? We still have to talk tomorrow.'' He added._

_With that he walked out and I looked after him in shock, while Maya looked at me in shock._

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

''And Riley? We still have to talk tomorrow.'' He added and with that walked out. Riley looked after him in shock and I looked at her in shock. What was Lucas talking about? They still had to talk tomorrow? About what? Did something happen between them that they had to talk? Why didn't I know what happened between them or was it just because of their stubbornness? I seriously didn't get those guys. At first they didn't want to talk at all and now that they wanted to talk I had no idea what they wanted to talk about. Well, probably about their wrecked relationship, but I wanted to know what exactly. Riley had to tell me what was going on. Right now.

Riley looked back at me, confused, and I looked back, as confused as her.

''What was that?'' I asked her.

Riley played with her thumbs, looking down and not replying to that.

''Riley? You do know that it's not going to get better if you don't tell me anything. I will continue asking you until you have to tell me.'' I added impatiently.

I really wanted to know what Lucas was talking about and Riley had to tell me.

''What do you mean? Nothing is wrong. Lucas and I are perfectly fine.'' Riley quickly rambled.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and crossed my arms.

''I do know that you're lying. Don't try to pull that one on me. We're best friends and I know you too well to not get this.'' I told her.

Riley sighed and let herself fall down on the couch.

''Really, there isn't anything to tell.'' Riley said to me and looked down.

''Is there nothing to tell or do you just not want to tell it?'' I now asked her, a bit concerned.

She didn't really look happy. Something bad had to have happened before I came.

Was that a moment that they had before I came and was the moment bad?

''It's kind of weird and complicated.'' Riley replied.

''Like everything in your and Lucas' relationship?'' I questioned her.

Riley looked at me, hurt, but I looked back seriously. We both knew that I was oh so right.

''Well, it probably wouldn't be like that if you guys could've come in just 10 minutes later.'' Riley exclaimed.

Okay, now I was more than just seriously confused.

''What are you talking about? You told us to come at-'' I started, but Riley cut me off.

''I know that I did! It's just- I am sorry. It's not your fault. It's pretty much mine.'' She told me and sighed again.

I looked at her, even more confused, but patted her back a bit.

''Hey. It's alright. I don't know what happened, but it seems to suck and I'm willing to help if you tell me what's wrong little Princess.'' I mocked her.

Riley looked at me in disbelief and I chuckled at her.

Just as she wanted to answer something to that the door went open again and Mr. Matthews came in.

Riley and I looked at each other and then at him who looked back at us, confused.

''Hello Riley, Maya. How are you guys?'' He asked, confused, but hoping that he wouldn't have to solve any of our girl problems.

''We're good and you?'' I replied politely, but with my signature smirk.

Riley's dad raised an eyebrow at me while Riley just sighed again. She really had some problems right there.

''Dad, could you explain to me what you meant with the subjects in history class and how we are supposed to experience them?'' Riley now threw in, not answering the first question.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair, trying to ignore the fact that this subject was freaking me out.

Lucas was the only one who tried to at least help me a bit, which was really sweet from him.

And now he wanted to talk to Riley... Alone.

''That's the point of the project. You have to find that out.'' Mr. Matthews replied.

Riley and I looked at him in disbelief and he looked back seriously. He had to be kidding right now.

''Couldn't you give us a lame project again where we didn't have to do that much?'' I asked him pleadingly.

Or at least a project that wasn't killing me inside.

Mr. Matthews shook his head and looked at me, feeling a bit sorry. I looked at him with crossed arms, hurt.

''Sorry Maya but this is the subject for the end of the year. You guys are supposed to make some experiences before you leave for summer vacation and this is a good project. It's about finding yourself and what you believe in.'' Mr. Matthews told me.

Even madder, I looked at him and bit my lip.

''Besides, you have some great friends to help you.'' He added and with that walked into the kitchen.

Riley and I looked at each other and both sighed.

''Lucas wanted to tell me something before you guys came and then Mom and Auggie came and he had to stop talking and now he wants to tell me tomorrow. I don't know what to think and say about that.'' Riley suddenly blurted out.

I looked at her, a bit stunned and impressed.

Then I chuckled and patted her knee, replying, ''Congratulations that you managed to finally open your mouth or at least for Lucas to open his mouth. You guys are on the best way to maybe get out of the friend zone.''

Riley looked at me in disbelief and I gave her a more or less honest smile.

Then I stood up and told her, ''Well, I have to go I see you tomorrow before school.''

With that I went out of the door and swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears right before I walked away from the already closed door of the Matthews apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at school<strong>

**Lucas' POV**

The next day I was walking into school, trying to order my thoughts for the talk I would have with Riley today. I didn't want this to be awkward between us, but I knew that I really had to ask her out or at least talk to her. I was trying to figure out my feelings about her, but I had no idea what to do right now. I didn't want to hurt her with anything, but on the other hand I also didn't know what to with our relationship. How would this going to be? What if we weren't meant for each other? I really liked Riley, but I really wasn't that sure. She was my best friend, but was there more? I did feel something when I saw her, but I didn't know what even though...

I sighed and shook my head at the thought what could all possibly happen.

What did I have to do that I could finally figure out what to do?

Riley was someone really special to me and I had no idea what to do...

I swallowed and went to my locker, opening it as suddenly-

''Lucas!'' A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned around shocked to see none other but my ex-girlfriend Kara from Texas standing in front of me.

''Kara?'' I asked, shocked.

What was she doing here? I haven't seen her in- since we moved here.

''Yes, it's me!'' She replied happily. ''I moved to New York now, too!''

I looked at her, even more shocked. Kara in New York?

She was one of the last persons I expected to move here on purpose.

Don't get me wrong. We broke up 3 months before I moved here and we agreed to be friends.

She thought that this could work out between us. I was afraid.

Kara was 15 and probably had more experience than me, but I... I was new to all of this.

''Wow. That's great!'' I said after a while of shock.

Kara chuckled at that and nodded eagerly.

''I know right! I missed you so much!'' She told me and then hugged me tight.

I hugged back, having to think about how we broke up...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_''Lucas, I don't really think that this is going to work out.'' Kara told me._

_I wasn't really surprised, but I looked at her, hurt._

_''I kinda knew it. I mean, am I too young for you?'' I asked._

_I tried to keep it cool and be nice even though I was breaking inside._

_Kara was my first girlfriend and I'd be losing her now and I didn't want that, but I knew that it was for the best._

_I've been afraid to lose her, but- ''No, okay maybe that's also one of the points, but I just don't think that we really are made for each other. You're a great guy, but the age and the fact that I see you as a friend doesn't make it easy.'' Kara replied._

_That was like a stab in my chest and I looked at her, hurt._

_She looked back guiltily and I swallowed._

_''Okay.'' I replied after a while._

_I didn't want to complain. I didn't want to hurt myself even more._

_''But we can still be friends, right?'' I asked her hopefully._

_Kara looked at me, but then nodded. ''Yeah, of course. We'll stay friends.'' She replied._

_She didn't seem really convinced with this, but nodded._

_''Great.'' I told her and then we just looked at each other awkwardly._

_Why did I even had to have a girlfriend at 12 that was 2 years older? What had gotten into me?_

_''Well, I have to go.'' Kara added. ''I'll see you around.''_

_I just nodded at that; she gave me one last sorry smile and with that walked away._

_I looked after her and sighed. What was wrong with me?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

><p>''Lucas?'' Kara asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.<p>

I looked at her, confused and at the same time hurt. ''Yes?'' I replied.

What was she doing here? Wasn't it bad enough that I had been with her in Texas? Especially when I was visiting my old friends?

''You kind of spaced out. Is anything wrong?'' She now asked me.

I heard a gasp from behind her and saw Riley and Maya standing there looking at us, confused and shocked. Just great.

''No. Everything is great.'' I quickly replied.

''Good, because I just wanted to tell you that I'm here at the school now and I already got the chance to do the school play for it!'' She exclaimed.

I looked at her in shock. I knew that Kara was forward, but didn't she come into school just today?

''Wow. That's great, but-'' I started.

''No buts. I'm going to be the lead the play and I hope that you're going to audition for it too. I'll see you soon.'' Kara replied and smiled.

I looked at her, stunned, and she turned around and walked away.

That didn't really just happen, did it?

''Who was that, cowboy, and why do you guys look so close to each other?'' Maya suddenly asked, coming up to me.

Riley followed her and looked really upset. I did really feel horrible right now.

She didn't know Kara and of course thought something wrong even though... I really needed to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier<strong>

**Riley's POV**

''Who is that new girl and why is she talking to Lucas?'' I asked Maya after we gasped a bit too loud while they were talking. Well, I gasped, but Maya also looked really shocked and Lucas saw us, but still had his whole attention on her. Who was that and why was she talking to my Lucas? Lucas was supposed to talk to me today and now there was this new girl and it seemed like they knew each other since forever! What was happening here right now?! I thought that we were meant to be and now that girl and- He didn't even stop talking to her as soon as he saw me. I meant okay, he was always nice to everyone, but now I felt really hurt and that wasn't nice from him to me!

''I have no idea, but we can find out if you stop looking like that.'' Maya replied.

I looked at my best friend in disbelief and then back to Lucas and the girl.

''It doesn't seem like they see each other for the first time today.'' I stated hurt.

Maya shrugged and replied, ''Yeah, not even Ranger Rick is that nice to new people he doesn't even know.''

I nodded at that, worried, and looked at the two. They were looking so close together.

''I want to know who she is and I want to take her down.'' I stated, hurt and mad.

I was mostly mad at Lucas, but also at that girl even though she didn't even know me.

''Woah. Slow down Cowgirl.'' Maya told me.

That really just came from Maya?

I looked at her in shock and asked, ''Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?''

Maya rolled her eyes and answered, ''Your best friend is right here and tells you that you're overreacting. Besides, she looks a lot older than Lucas.''

I looked at the girl again and now realized that, too.

''That's true.'' I stated and looked down.

She really did look older than him, but there still could be something. I was freaking out inside.

Maya sighed and patted my shoulder. ''Calm down, Riley. Everything is going to be all right.'' She told me.

I swallowed and didn't reply to that at first, but then nodded and looked back to Lucas and Kara.

''Why don't you just look somewhere else until they're finished talking?'' Maya suggested, but I kept staring at them.

''Why can't they stop talking?'' I stated back.

Maya rolled her eyes again and then just sighed.

''Why don't you make them stop talking if it's so important to you?'' Maya told me.

I crossed my arms at that and bit my lip.

Maya looked at me with raised eyebrows and I sighed and shook my head. ''I'm not going to do that.'' I replied.

My best friend again rolled her eyes and just wanted to reply something as suddenly that new girl finally went away from Lucas.

Maya and I looked at each other and then Maya walked straight up to him. I slowly followed her.

''Who was that, cowboy, and why do you guys look so close to each other?'' Maya asked Lucas while going up to him.

I swallowed and walked after her, hurt. Lucas looked a bit shocked.

I just still looked at him, hurt, and crossed my arms while Maya looked at him questioningly.

''She's an old friend from Texas and moved here. She's going here now. Her name is Kara.'' Lucas simply replied.

So her name was Kara. Why did she have to have such a great name?

''Interesting Ranger Rick.'' Maya stated and looked at me.

I looked at Lucas and blurted out, ''Why were you talking to her like that? Are you guys a thing?''

Lucas looked at me, shocked, and I swallowed.

It wasn't supposed to come out like that, but I really couldn't help it at that time.

Lucas sighed and put his hands in his pockets, looking down.

''We used to be a thing in Texas. Three months before I moved here we broke up.'' He replied, honest.

Oh my god. Kara was his ex-girlfriend! He already had a girlfriend! He had more experience than me!

Did he also already have his first kiss? I had mine, too but it was with Farkle and that didn't count.

''Oh the cowboy had a cowgirl back in Texas? Why didn't you tell us about that?'' Maya now asked and I eagerly nodded.

''Because I didn't think that it really was necessary!'' Lucas replied.

I looked at him in disbelief, hurt and jealousy. He couldn't be that serious right now.

Why was he doing that to me? I really liked him.

''Now that's what I meant with the big project. At least one of the points.'' Dad suddenly stated while walking past us.

I looked at my dad in disbelief and then back at Lucas.

Lucas sighed and looked at me guiltily.

''Riley I really didn't mean to upset you.'' He told me. ''I really want to talk to you.''

I looked hurt at him and then sighed and shook my head.

''Sorry, but the talking is over.'' I simply replied and with that walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the new chapter. First real love drama! :D<strong>

**Will Riley and Lucas make up and will Riley see and realize the truth?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Please let's try to reach the 40-45 reviews before the next chapter! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	5. About what?

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last one! :)**

**I loved every single one of them and even though I barely have any time you guys still get me keep writing with all your feedback! :)**

**It did take a while, but I really hope that it was worth it :D**

**This chapter is going to be a bit more intense and I hope it's good! :)**

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Riley's POV**_

_''Now that's what I meant with the big project. At least one of the points.'' Dad suddenly stated while walking past us._

_I looked at my dad in disbelief and then back at Lucas._

_Lucas sighed and looked at me guiltily._

_''Riley I really didn't mean to upset you.'' He told me. ''I really want to talk to you.''_

_I looked hurt at him and then sighed and shook my head._

_''Sorry, but the talking is over.'' I simply replied and with that walked away._

* * *

><p><strong>With Maya and Lucas<strong>

**Maya's POV**

''Sorry, but the talking is over.'' Riley simply replied and with that walked away. Lucas looked after her in disbelief and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. That Cowboy might be really charming at times, but that really wasn't his best work. He did really hurt Riley and I really wanted to hurt him right now, too. Why did he do this to her? Okay, he couldn't do anything for the fact that his ex came along, but he could've at least warned us that Riley wasn't his first crush. I mean technically I was also his ex, but we were together for like what? A minute? Maybe two? That thing with that Kara girl seemed way more serious.

I looked at Lucas, my arms still crossed, and raised both eyebrows.

Lucas looked at me, totally confused and hurt. ''What?! Is it that wrong to have an ex girlfriend?!'' He asked.

He really didn't get it, did he?

''It's not wrong to have an ex. It's wrong to have an ex and FLIRT with her in front of your new crush.'' I replied.

Where did the nice, soft, careful Cowboy that everyone admired go?

''I didn't FLIRT with Kara! She just asked me if I would take part of the school play that she wrote!'' Lucas exclaimed.

Seriously? She had only been here since today! Was that girl even smarter than Riley?

''And you Cowboy of course said yes, being the great person you are?'' I asked him, annoyed.

Lucas quickly shook his head at that and I looked at him in confusion.

''I didn't say anything yet and as Kara came up to me I actually was on my way to Riley! I really mean it!'' He told me.

I crossed my arms at him and he looked back seriously.

''You do know that you really hurt my best friend?'' I asked him.

''She's my best friend, too and yes I sadly know.'' Lucas replied and looked down.

I rolled my eyes at that, but then sighed.

I did know that he didn't want to hurt Riley, but he did and now we had a problem.

''Why are you so nice, Ranger Rick? She's your ex.'' I asked him, confused.

''Because she was the one who broke up with me and I was the one who asked if we could still be friends.'' Lucas replied and sighed out loud.

Wow. That really was so Lucas that it hurt.

''Why can't you for once not be you and get your man together and do what you should be doing?'' I asked him.

Lucas looked at me in confusion and I rolled my eyes, punching him in the shoulder.

''By the way, I would never play the main role in the play if Riley isn't going to play the other main role.'' Lucas added.

''And it's going on and on...'' Riley's dad stated, walking past us.

''Mr. Matthews!'' I cried and stopped him by the arm.

He looked at me, confused and a bit scared.

''You want us to experience things, don't help us to get some ideas and then confuse us. What is wrong with you?'' I asked him in disbelief.

I really didn't get the dad of my best friend right now.

He looked at me, shrugged and stated, ''The better question is what's wrong with you.''

With that he got out of my grip and walked away. I looked after him in disbelief and then back at Lucas.

Oh gosh. I couldn't stand that hurt look from him. Why did he have to look like that?

''What am I supposed to do now?'' He asked me, confused.

''Talk to your princess.'' I replied and looked at him seriously.

Lucas looked down at that and I looked at him in disbelief now.

''Can't you talk to her first? I mean, what do I have to do to get you calm her down first?'' He asked me.

I shrugged at that and shook my head.

''This time your on your own Ranger Rick. The next time I'm seeing Riley is tonight. I have to do something.'' I told him.

Lucas looked at me in shock and I looked back seriously.

''And Riley knows that and she won't be happy if I skip that, so... I'll see you later or tomorrow. Talk to her.'' I added.

With that I wanted to walk away as Lucas suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around.

''Are you mad at me?'' Lucas asked me.

I looked at him, totally confused, and he looked back seriously.

''What are you talking about, Ranger Rick?'' I replied, trying to not look into his eyes.

''You've been acting kind of weird the past few days an-''

''I'm not acting weird.'' I quickly cut him off, getting out of his grip. ''Bye.''

With that I quickly walked away, trying to ignore the look Lucas just gave me.

* * *

><p><strong>After school at the Matthew's apartment<strong>

**Riley's POV**

_Dear Luna (I guess I'' call you that today),_

_I was at school today and just experienced the first real meaning of jealousy and how much it actually hurts. Well, it actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but it still hurt a lot. I just really like Lucas I guess and that Kara girl is destroying everything. Why did she have to come? Why did she have to know Lucas? That just was so not fair!_

_I don't know if jealousy is a real part of this project, but I guess that it also counts to the love thing, even though I don't know if I'm in love. Why is this so complicated?_

_Couldn't my dad have chosen a subject about kittens or something like that? Or maybe about clothes. I love clothes. It's so much fun to go shopping with Maya, I tell you. Even though she's the more stylish one out of the two of us. At least, that's what most people think. I love my style anyway, but I'm drifting off of the actual point of today._

_Today I had to learn what real jealousy meant and the day is only half over. Lucas didn't even go after me. He stayed and talked to Maya. If there is something goi- No, Maya is my best friend and she wouldn't do that to me. I just really hope that he comes and talks to me and apologizes and- I have to go. Mom is here._

_Bye._

_Your__s, Riley_

I sighed as soon as I closed the notebook and looked at the clock of the kitchen table.

It was like no time went by on the clock even though I felt like it was an eternity.

''Hey Riley.'' Mom stated, coming in to the kitchen.

I knew that was going to happen. The door was open.

I just sighed loudly in reply and Mom looked at me in confusion, crossing her arms.

''Okay, that isn't a happy sigh. What's wrong?'' She asked me, really confused.

I sighed again and looked at my mom, hurt. ''It's about Lucas.'' I replied.

Mom's eyes went wide and she sat down to me.

''Did you guys break up?!'' She asked me, shocked.

I looked at her in disbelief and exclaimed, ''Mom! We're not even together yet!''

Mom quickly nodded at that and looked at me, feeling sorry. ''Right. What's wrong then?'' She replied

Wow. My mom sometimes really was unbelievable.

''His ex from Texas is attending our school now.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

I already didn't like this Kara girl even though I didn't know her and I actually liked everyone.

But this girl was stealing my boy and I really didn't like that.

''Oh, so the project is working?'' Mom asked. ''You're actually jealous?''

I looked at her in disbelief and she shrugged.

''Why does that have to be a part of the project and why right now and why couldn't we start with faith? I'd rather write an essay about if I believe in God or not.'' I stated.

Even though I also wasn't sure about that question, but that seemed easier right now than the other questions.

''Says the girl who only goes to church on Christmas and Easter. Riley, your dad has his reasons and all of this has a reason. Maybe you should just talk to Lucas.'' Mom told me.

''About faith?'' I asked her, confused.

''No. About your issue with his ex.'' Mom replied.

I crossed my arms at that and pouted.

Then I looked at my mom and told her, ''I go to church more than two times a year.''

Mom looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''One of the preacher who's there like every Sunday asked me last time how my daughter 'Ramona' is.'' Mom stated.

I shrugged at that and then said to her, ''So maybe he isn't the best in remembering. And at least the first letter was right.''

Mom rolled her eyes at that and crossed her arms.

''Will you not look at me like that anymore if I go with you guys to church next Sunday?'' I asked Mom.

''And if you finally talk to Lucas.'' Mom added.

I threw my hands up at that and Mom looked at me seriously.

''You can't run away from your problems.'' Mom told me.

''There wouldn't be any problems if Lucas would've told me about Kara before.'' I replied.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

Mom chuckled and stood up. ''Well, considering the fact that Maya won't come until the evening, Farkle has dancing lessons and your dad and your brother aren't here and I just came... He might want to do that right now.''

With that she walked to the door and pressed the button to open the door downstairs.

''Come up Lucas.'' She said through the speaker.

I swallowed and sank deeper into my chair. This will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the apartment building<strong>

**Lucas POV**

''Come up Lucas.'' Mrs. Matthews told me through the speakers, and that was what I did. Seemed like they weren't expecting anyone else today. Well, and I was even more freaking nervous right now. I did really want to talk to Riley, but the talk with Maya was also still in the back of my head. Why did Maya react like that? Was she really mad? Did I totally screw it up or was there still a chance for me to make it better? I really just wanted to know what's wrong with her because of her being really weird about the project and even weirder to me than normal. Something was wrong and I really wanted to find out.

I quickly shook my head at that, standing in front of the Matthews' apartment.

First I had to clear something else up and that was with Riley.

I took another deep breath and just wanted to knock on the door as it went open and Mrs. Matthews stood in front of it.

''Hello Lucas. Nice to see you. I'll be in my room if you guys need anything. Riley is in the kitchen.'' She greeted me and with that walked away.

I really wanted to close the door again and go home, but I also knew that that wasn't really an option.

So I took another deep breath and went into the apartment.

Just as I wanted to walk into the kitchen Riley came out of it, looking at me, hurt.

''Hey Riley.'' I said to her hesitantly, not really knowing how to start.

At that she looked at me in disbelief. I guessed that that wasn't the right sentence to start, but how else should I had start?

''Hey Riley? That's all you got after you hurt me that much?'' Riley asked me in disbelief.

Now I looked at her in disbelief. Seriously?!

''Sorry that I have an ex!'' I told her, trying to stay calm, but this was slowly getting ridiculous.

Riley crossed her arms at me madly and I crossed mine, too.

''This isn't about you having a girlfriend. It's about why you couldn't tell me about this girlfriend!'' She told me, hurt.

''She's my ex!'' I exclaimed.

Kara wasn't my girlfriend anymore and she never would be it again. Riley was making a too big deal out of this and I really liked her!

''If there isn't anything anymore why couldn't you just have told me?'' Riley now asked.

She wasn't really doing this right now, was she?

''Because I thought that it wasn't necessary!'' I stated. ''Besides, you and I aren't even together yet!''

At that Riley looked at me, shocked, and I just realized, too what I said.

We never talked about getting together and it was just so weird and wrong to already say that right now.

Riley still looked at me, shocked, and then asked, ''You want us to get together?''

I swallowed at that and looked down. I really didn't know right now.

''I don't know that, but what I know is that you're freaking out for nothing!'' I exclaimed.

Okay, that sounded meaner than I wanted it to sound.

Well, Riley still seemed too shocked to think about my tone.

''I am really freaking out for nothing?'' She asked me.

I nodded at that and walked up to her, trying to smile.

At the moment I really didn't know what I wanted, but I certainly didn't want to fight with Riley, because I really liked her.

''Yes, you are.'' I replied. ''I don't like Kara like that anymore.''

I was really honest with what I said. Kara wasn't the one who got my head SPINNING around.

Riley smiled at that and went a bit red. It looked kinda cute.

''Okay.'' Riley stated and I sighed relieved.

Then she looked back up to me waiting. I looked at her, confused, but then realized what she was asking for.

If she wasn't asking for a kiss, she was asking for a real answer, but-

I didn't know what I should do right now, I was really confused.

''So...'' I started. Riley nodded and added, ''So...''

We wanted to talk the whole time. Now we had the chance and didn't get anything out.

Why was it so hard to just talk?

''Should we-'' ''I don't know.'' Riley replied to me and we both sighed looking away.

_Talk to your princess. _I heard Maya saying in my head.

''Riley, I-'' ''Yes?'' Riley asked me as I stopped talking.

''I- I don't know what to say right now.'' I told her honestly.

Riley sighed and looked down.

''Wow. For once we have the chance and we're not talking. What is wrong with us?'' She asked me in disbelief.

I really didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you all don't know yet :D<strong>

**What do you think about the chapter? Was it good? Bad?**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please reach the 55-60 reviews with this chapter?! :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	6. The real plan

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last one! :)**

**I was so glad that we really hit over 60 reviews! :D**

**This chapter was some kind of chapter to me, you can believe me that :D**

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I would also love it, if you get a look at my new GMW story 'Girl Meets Loyalty' and leave a review! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 5<strong>_

**_Lucas' POV_**

_''Riley, I-'' ''Yes?'' Riley asked me as I stopped talking._

_''I- I don't know what to say right now.'' I told her honestly._

_Riley sighed and looked down._

_''Wow. For once we have the chance and we're not talking. What is wrong with us?'' She asked me in disbelief._

_I really didn't know._

* * *

><p><strong>At the art room<strong>

**Maya's POV**

I was sitting in the art room after school and painting a picture of my feelings. It kind of was some weird kind of picture and I didn't even know how to describe what was on it, but it actually helped, kind of. Like when people start singing to get their feelings out. I kinda did the same thing with drawing right now, but I honestly didn't know what I had to feel and how exactly I was feeling right now. The whole thing was for once really confusing for me and that all because of the stupid project that Riley's dad gave us out of who knows what reason. Probably just to annoy us. I didn't see any sense in this project and it was just making me mad.

I sighed and continued drawing, while thinking what was going wrong the whole time now.

Riley and Lucas also got into a fight. It wasn't exactly because of the project, but still.

It happened while this freaking project is going on and I didn't like this freaking project or the fact that my friends are fighting.

Well, they will make up, at least I hope so, but that still didn't help me with my problem.

I needed the mark or I would fail this class and that would be really horrible.

Not that I cared about school, but I didn't want to be here longer than I actually had to.

I sighed again just as the door to the room went open.

I quickly put the curtain from the window in front of me, since I was sitting on the windowsill and put my legs up on it, too.

''This whole thing is just stupid.'' A familiar voice told someone.

My eyes went wide. Wasn't that Kara?

I quickly looked out of the curtain and really. It was her with two other girls.

All three of them were standing in the middle of the room.

One of the girls replied, ''I don't think that it's that bad.''

Kara looked at her in disbelief as the third girl added, ''Yeah, I mean if that is the project that Mr. Matthews uses for every class it can't be that hard.''

Were they talking about the freaking project that Riley's dad had put up? I guessed so.

''I hate this whole faith thing and so on! I mean, who believes in something like this? That would be like someone would tell me that Lucas and I would actually marry some day. I can't stand this guy and I just need him for my play.'' Kara stated and my mouth went wide open.

I couldn't believe this girl right now! I had to tell Lucas and Riley that!

''So you don't want anything from him anymore?'' One of the other two girls asked.

Kara laughed and shook her head. ''Of course not. He's such a weird guy and I shouldn't have got together with him in the first place. I was young and stupid. I didn't come to New York because of this. I came here to become a star and now I first have to finish this stupid school with this stupid project.'' She told the girl.

Wow. That girl was some kind of diva. I really couldn't believe her.

''Well, then I would start working on that project, darling, or they might cut the play short, too.'' The other girl said to her.

Kara shot her a mad look and she shrugged.

''I don't get it.'' Kara told them. ''Why can't daddy just let me go in a private acting school or something like this and why do I have to have such a stupid history teacher?!''

Wow. Nobody was insulting the dad of my best friend. How could she dare?

''I don't think that he's that stupid. The idea of the project is actually great.'' Girl 1 said.

''Yeah. You're just freaking out for nothing.'' Girl 2 added.

Kara looked at them madly and crossed her arms.

''Well, if you think so, bye.'' She told them.

With that she ran out of the art room and I sighed inside, relieved.

My legs were already hurting and I was right at the edge of hurting that girl badly.

''Let's go.'' Girl 2 said to Girl 1.

The other girl nodded and with that the two walked out and I could finally get out of my hiding place.

Wow. I actually just wanted to draw a little and then had to hear this.

What was I supposed to do now? Would the others even believe me if I told them or should I just try to take the matters in my own for once and give Kara what she deserves?

* * *

><p><strong>With Riley and Lucas<strong>

**Riley's POV**

''Wow. For once we have the chance and we're not talking. What is wrong with us?'' I asked him in disbelief. It really was freaking me out. I meant, we liked each other, right? We waited to finally talk to each other about this, right?! Why couldn't we talk about it then right now? Why was it so hard to have a real talk and tell each other how you feel even though you actually do know how you feel?! It should be so easy, yet it was so hard. Okay, I've been mad at him just 10 minutes ago, because of that stupid Kara, but I forgave him, right? Actually this should work better now, right? Why wasn't this working better now?

''I honestly don't know why this isn't working.'' Lucas replied.

I looked at him, shocked, and he looked down and I just sighed out loud.

That just freaking hurt, but I knew that he was just being honest and I also didn't know why this didn't work.

''Actually it should be easier to just talk.'' I stated in disbelief and sat back down on the couch, trying to order my thoughts.

Lucas sat down to me and looked at me sorrily.

What were we doing wrong? Why wasn't this working even though we both wanted it to?

''Do you guys want anything? Some cookies or something to drink?'' Mom suddenly asked, coming into the living room.

Lucas and I both looked at her in disbelief as she came out of the kitchen.

''Mom!'' I exclaimed.

''What?! Can't I be nice?'' Mom asked me.

Lucas chuckled a bit at that and I looked at him in disbelief. He looked back sorrily.

''You eavesdropped.'' I stated and crossed my arms.

Mom looked at me, shocked and hurt, but as I looked back madly, she looked at me sorrily.

''Okay, maybe I did, but I couldn't resist. I'm your mom and I'm seeing that this talk is not going anywhere right now.'' She told Lucas and me.

Well, there she was kinda right, but that wasn't really helping.

''Not helping, Mom.'' I replied and sighed.

Lucas sighed as well and we both looked down. Now Mom sighed, too.

''Maybe you guys should just talk some other time. Maya should be coming over soon anyway.'' Mom suggested.

I looked at the clock and my eyes went wide. I've totally forgotten that Maya was sleeping over today.

Lucas stood up and nodded at that.

I looked at him, confused and a bit hurt, and he looked at me, giving me a slight smile. How I loved that smile from him.

''I think your mom is right. We shouldn't push anything.'' He stated.

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that they both were right. Both Lucas and my mom.

I stood up, too, and nodded while sighing as well.

''Yeah, maybe we should just wait for the right moment.'' I added.

Lucas nodded at that and I looked at Mom, who smiled. I sighed inside and looked back to Lucas who looked right at me.

Why was this all so complicated? Why couldn't we just be together by now?

''Well, maybe we can figure it out while being together at the play for the school. Because I'm not accepting anyone else but you as my love interest.'' Lucas stated.

I looked at him in shock and he chuckled, kissed my cheek and with that walked out.

While I went red as a tomato I felt million butterflies in my stomach and was just beyond happy.

''Wow, if that wasn't so cute, I would've told your Prince Charming that he better not be doing something like that in front of his crush's mom.'' Mom said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I spun around in disbelief and cried at her, ''Mom! That's not funny!''

But Mom did chuckle indeed and I sighed and went even redder, but I was too happy to really be mad right now.

''Don't worry, sweetie. I'm really happy for you and I really hope that this is going to work.'' Mom stated.

I looked at her, shocked, but then smiled. Well, she was more open for this than my dad.

''Thanks Mom.'' I told her and she just nodded and smiled just as the doorbell rang.

I grinned wide, since I knew that it was Maya.

My thought was confirmed as I heard through the speakers, ''Hey losers! Ms. Hart is in the house!''

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs<strong>

**Maya's POV**

**'**'Hey losers! Ms. Hart is in the house!'' I literally yelled through the speakers in front of the apartment building. I've decided to say nothing about Kara for now. I first wanted to know how the talk between Lucas and Riley went and if they finally were together or at least had a date. It really was about time that that finally happened. I also had to write something for my journal. My other entries were only like 3 sentences long because I hated that project, but now I had to defend Riley's dad and had at least to do something and that's nothing I couldn't do without that stupid journal and now I had to do it.

''Come up Maya!'' Riley replied through the speakers.

That was exactly what I did while putting a wide grin on my face, trying to forget what happened earlier.

Now I had a sleepover with my best friend where we talked about her huge crush on Ranger Rick.

Maybe it was more than a crush now if those two finally came together.

As soon as I was in front of the Matthews' apartment door, it went open and Riley stood in front of it with a wide smile and red as a tomato.

Topanga was standing behind her and was smiling as well.

''Hey. What happened?!'' I asked, shocked and a bit confused.

What was wrong with those two?!

As soon as I was inside Riley squealed and Topanga right after her.

Wow I thought that one of them actually was an adult. Guess that I was really wrong.

''Okay, once again: What happened?'' I asked.

Why couldn't they give me an answer? What had happened before I came?

''I'll leave you two alone.'' Topanga stated and walked into the kitchen while Riley still grinned at me like a fool.

I looked at her, still confused, waiting for something to come out of her mouth.

''You'll never believe what happened Maya!'' Riley exclaimed happily.

I looked at her in shock and exclaimed, ''Don't tell me that you guys came together!''

Come on.

They couldn't be together yet in a matter of a few hours, could they?

I meant, I thought about this, but did that really happen?

''Not yet, but what he said and- It was so cute!'' Riley exclaimed.

Wow she didn't even get sentences out anymore. Lucas sure got to her today.

Maybe I shouldn't talk to her about the thing with Kara anytime soon or should I?

I actually didn't want to for now...

''Could you maybe talk in real sentences so that I get what you actually mean?'' I asked my best friend and Riley blushed at that.

As if she wasn't already red as a tomato.

''Well, Lucas and I talked about the thing with Kara since he came by to apologize... At first I didn't want to believe him, but then he said some really, really, really, really, really sweet things and I just had to fall for him all over again.'' Riley started and looked dreamy.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend even though I had to chuckle a bit, too.

It was kinda cute how she was acting because of cowboy. Her cowboy I meant.

''How does the story go on?'' I asked her as she was back in her dreams again.

Riley quickly shook her head and looked a bit stunned at me.

''Well, I accepted the apology and then neither of us started to talk, because we didn't know what to say. Then mom came and suggested that it just wasn't the right time to talk about our feelings and we agreed on that but then he said that maybe the right time would be while being a part of the play and he kissed my cheek. Then he walked my out and - EEEEEEPPPP!'' Riley screamed the last part.

I looked at her, shocked and with mixed feelings, but started squealing , too since that was what I was supposed to do.

''Oh my god! That is awesome!'' I exclaimed.

Riley grinned wide at that and nodded, jumping around.

''I know that and I am so happy! That means that- Lucas does want me, doesn't he?'' She asked me, happy.

I nodded at that and Riley grinned even wider.

Of course he did like her, but I didn't like the idea of them figuring this out while the play from Kara.

''Do you think they could need someone like me for the play?'' I suddenly asked.

I hated to do this, but I probably had no other choice.

Riley looked shocked at me and asked, ''You really want -''

I nodded at that quickly and Riley smiled wide, jumping even more.

''Oh my god my crush, my best friend and me at one play! This is going to be so good!'' She cried.

I hoped so, too but I wasn't sure about that right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Maya be a part of this play just to save her two best friends?<strong>

**How will this go on?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please reach the 70-75 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie :)**


	7. Why's

_**Beta- Read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hay guys!<strong>

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! :D**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last one! :)**

**It did take a while, but I really hope that it was worth it :D**

**I had a pretty full weekend. Long evening at the best youth group in the world, yesterday a wedding and now I got sick :D**

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Sorry for some words writen in capital letters. I have some problem on my computer, because of a virus, but my dad is going to fix it soon I promise :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap from Chapter 5<strong>_

**_Maya's POV_**

_Riley looked shocked at me and asked, ''You really want -''_

_I nodded at that quickly and Riley smiled wide, jumping even more._

_''Oh my god my crush, my best friend and me at one play! This is going to be so good!'' She cried._

_I hoped so, too but I wasn't sure about that right now._

* * *

><p><strong>At the evening<strong>

**Maya's POV**

''I gotta go get ready for bed. When I'm finished, you can use the bathroom. I'll be right back.'' Riley told me and with that stood up and walked to the bathroom. I looked after my best friend and just slightly rolled my eyes. This day has been crazy. I got to know things that I wasn't supposed to know. Now I had to play in that stupid play in school just to save my best friends. If those two knew... It really was impossible to keep all of this together and to not lose the friendship to those two or help them to finally get together. Well, if Riley and Lucas will ever get together or try to figure out until the end of their lives if they were meant to be.

I sighed and shook my head at that thought, trying to think logically.

They were Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. Of course they were meant to be, weren't they?

It wasn't like I had a crush on Lucas and was trying to find excuses now to break them up or anything.

I shook my head quickly and then sighed.

What was I supposed to do to distract myself from all the events going on right now until Riley would come back?

Maybe- Oh screw me. Even if it was schoolwork, I had nothing better to do.

I went to my backpack und put out my journal where nothing was written in yet.

_5th May 2015_

_Dear whatever you are called Journal,_

_I'm bored, so I'm going to write in you. Especially since there is nobody else I can talk to right now. Wow. I have to be really desperate right now if I'm telling a weird school journal my problems about a project that I actually really can't stand. I mean, how did Mr. Matthews (yes, I am talking to you!) coming up with such an idea? You want to know what I think about all of this? You really want to know?_

_I don't really believe in anything. I don't believe in a freaking life after death. We're all going to end up under the earth when we're dead and that's it. Nothing special or something like that. It's ridiculous to think that there is more._

_I don't believe in God either. If he was there, why are such horrible things happening in this world? Why do I not have a father, but a mom who has to work the whole time to keep us alive with food and everything? Why doesn't he help me in school? Why do I always feel so lost even though some people say that above there is someone who's always watching over us and helping us?_

_Neither do I believe in true love or friendship. I did have some kind of a crush on Riley's uncle (maybe I still do), but he doesn't like me that way and every other boy would also rather have Riley than me. I'm just Maya Hart, the bad girl. People might think that I do believe in true friendship. Well, except for my friendship with Riley, I don't. Even though it hurts to always stand in her shadow. After all, I'm also just a 14 year old girl who wants some attention from anyone. But not that kind of pity attention that Riley wants to give me sometimes._

_I don't know if there are miracles, but I highly doubt it. For that real kind of miracles, there has to be a God, and like I said, I DON'T believe in God. Miracles are just some kind of hope from people who think that those things actually make everything better. Well, if they existed, they probably would. I never had one and I'll probably also never have one._

_Do you believe in conscience? Really? What kind of question is that? Who doesn't believe in something like that?_

_Well, that was what I have to say about this stupid project. I hope you're happy, Riley's dad._

_Maya_

I sighed and closed my journal just as the door opened and Riley came back in.

''I'm finished w- Did you actually start on the project?'' Riley asked me, shocked.

I looked down at my journal and quickly hid it behind my back.

''Seems like it isn't that bad!'' Riley exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and replied, ''Yes, it is that bad, but I can't afford another bad mark! And now I have to get ready!''

Riley crossed her arms at me and I looked back in confusion.

''Why can't you tell me what's so wrong with the project?'' Riley asked me pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged at that.

''Why can't you tell me why Lucas and you are still not together?'' I replied.

Riley looked at me in shock and opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it again, because she obviously didn't know what to say.

I nodded at that and then added, ''Thought so.''

With that I walked out of the room, leaving my best friend alone.

I was just hoping that I could avoid any further questions tonight. Well, if I just went to sleep as soon as I could...

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

**Riley's POV**

I woke up the next morning, trying to not be too grumpy about last night. I really wanted to know what Maya wrote in her journal even though I shouldn't be like that. Of course it wasn't that nice that she didn't tell her best friend since like forever why she was so mad about the project from my dad, but it was her journal. But I still wanted to know what she was writing into it. It had to be something serious since she normally wasn't writing in there. It was her very first entry. How did I know that? Uhm- Not so important. I just wanted to know what was wrong with Maya and she still wasn't spilling the beans.

I sat up on my bed, yawning and sighing at the same time. Maya was laying besides me, still asleep.

Her journal and her clothes were piled up on a chair.

I looked once again to Maya and then at the journal. If she was still asleep...

I slowly stood up from my bed and made my way to the chair, trying to not wake Maya up. That might be my only chance to do this.

Just as I was about to reach the chair-

''Don't you even dare too touch my journal.'' Maya stated, sitting on the bed.

I looked at her in shock and she crossed her arms. I quickly let my arms sink and looked at her sorrily.

''You saw that?'' I asked her.

Maya nodded at that and I sighed, looking down at that. ''I just want to know what's wrong.'' I stated and looked at her again sorrily.

She stood up, walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

''I know Riles, but that's not the way you're going to find out.'' She replied.

I nodded at that and still looked down.

Maya took her journal and the clothes and then added, ''But I'm not mad and now we have to change.''

I sighed in relief at that and nodded happily. After that we both went to change without another word.

As we were finished we went into the kitchen where Mom, Dad and Auggie were already. Mom was just flipping some pancakes.

''Good morning, sweeties.'' Mom greeted us and Maya and I sent her a smile.

''Morning Mom. I love pancakes!'' I exclaimed.

Everyone else chuckled at that as suddenly the doorbell rang.

I quickly ran to it and put the speaker on. ''Who's there?'' I asked, confused.

''It's me, Lucas. And Farkle!'' The all-too-familiar lovely voice of my crush answered and I grinned over both ears.

Lucas was here and that earlier than usual!

''Don't you want to let your boyfriend in?'' Maya mocked me.

Dad gasped at that and I went bright red. ''They are together?!'' Dad asked in disbelief.

''Not yet.'' Mom stated and looked at my dad with 'the' look.

Dad quickly stopped gasping and just looked at me in disbelief. I quickly opened the door.

2 minutes later, Lucas and Farkle were upstairs and I was already sitting down again, trying to act normal.

But as soon as I saw Lucas I had to grin widely again and Lucas smiled back.

''Hey!'' I greeted him, smiling widely.

Lucas smiled as well and replied, ''Hey.''

''FARKLE IS HERE!'' Farkle exclaimed, obviously trying to get some more attention, but all of my attention was on Lucas right now.

My dad made voices as if he was about to throw up as well as Auggie.

Mom rolled her eyes and pushed the two out of the room while I still stared at Lucas.

Maya groaned and took the plate with pancakes.

''Well, good morning Farkle and Ranger Rick. We actually were about to eat breakfast.'' She told them.

We all looked at her, a bit stunned, and she looked at us in confusion. Normally she wasn't like that.

''What?!'' She asked us, confused.

''Is everything okay with you?'' I asked my best friend.

Maya rolled her eyes at that and shrugged, nodding. ''Sure, why wouldn't it be?'' She replied.

Lucas sat down to me and put an arm around me, which made me blush even harder.

''Well, if you say so, Maya, but you know that you can talk to us about everything, right?'' He said to her.

I quickly nodded at that and Farkle, too.

''Farkle is good to talk to!'' Farkle added excitedly, sitting down to her.

Maya looked at me and I looked at her, sorry.

''I am really sorry for trying to read your journal.'' I told her, honest.

''You wrote something in it?'' Lucas asked, shocked.

Maya rolled her eyes at that, but then nodded.

''Yes, I did. But that's not the point. I'm fine. You guys continue being mushy and whatever. I want to eat my pancakes.'' She stated.

What was wrong with Maya? Was she jealous?

No. Maya would never want something from Lucas, right?

What was wrong with her and was she just not talking to us right now because I tried to read her journal?

I looked at Lucas, who gave me an encouraging smile and hugged me a bit from the side.

I sighed and also went to my plate pancakes. Hopefully Maya would talk to me about this soon.

* * *

><p><strong>At lunch at school<strong>

**Maya's POV**

''Well, and Lucas is just so sweet since all of this happened. I really feel like we're going to be far enough soon to finally do something out of this and I am so happy!'' Riley exclaimed. I just nodded to that and opened my locker, trying to get my thoughts together. Something was pretty off with me since this morning and I had the stupid feeling that it was not only about my journal. I meant, Riley didn't read anything in it. I was already awake a few minutes before her and saw how she stood up to get it, but what was bothering me then? Why was I so weird today instead of just being me? I didn't like me being like I was at the moment.

I did want to be there for my best friend and I didn't want to be mad. I actually wasn't really mad.

Something else was bothering me and I wanted to know what, but couldn't figure it out.

I sighed and Riley looked at meweirdly. ''Are you still listening?'' Riley asked, concerned.

I shook my head and looked at her, sorry.

''Sorry, today is not my day. What was that with Lucas?'' I replied, trying to sound interested, but I wasn't at all.

Riley looked at me with raised eyebrows and crossed her arms.

''I really screwed it up with trying to read your journal, didn't I?'' She asked me.

I shrugged at that and shook my head.

''What is it about then?'' Riley questioned me, frustrated.

I shrugged again, really not knowing how to answer. ''I guess I'm just having a bad day.'' I replied.

Riley looked at me as if she wouldn't really believe me, but she let it fall. Luckily.

''Well, it's no good time to have a bad day, because we have to make a good impression!'' Riley exclaimed.

I looked at her, totally confused, and she beamed right back at me.

''Why do we have to make a good impression? It's not like the teachers are going to have another impression of me from one day.'' I stated.

Riley rolled her eyes at that and put her hands on her hips.

''Not for the teachers, even though you might would do a better impression then if you would do it more often. Anyways, I'm talking about the play. I signed ourselves up this morning a-''

''Wait. You already signed us up?'' I asked her in disbelief, cutting her off.

Riley shrugged at that and nodded.

''Yeah, you said you also want to be a part of it and I signed us and Lucas in. He knows about it and I thought you wouldn't be mad since you wanted to do it anyway.'' She replied, looking at me, a bit worried.

I rolled my eyes at that and crossed my arms. ''You are impossible, Riley Matthews.'' I told her.

Riley shrugged at that and just smiled at me. ''I guess that I can live with that. I mean I'm just so excited for us all being on the play.''

I didn't really want to tell her why I was a part of the play anyway. Riley wouldn't take that so well.

And that stupid girl wasn't worth it to destroy my best friend's dreams.

''Well, I'm sure you're going to do great!'' Riley told me.

I shrugged at that and closed my locker.

''Why don't we just go to lunch? I'm starving.'' I stated.

Riley looked at me with raised eyebrows, but then shrugged and nodded.

''Hopefully Lucas will also be there! Well, he told me that he's going to meet me there, but-''

''Hold on a second, Matthews.'' Someone suddenly told us from behind.

Where did I know this voice from?

Riley and I slowly turned around to see Kara standing there. Oh great.

Riley looked at her in confusion and I shot her death looks. What did she want from us and why?

''What do you want, Kara?'' I asked her, mad.

Said person rolled her eyes and then stated, ''I just wanted to know what makes you guys think that you could be at my play and that any of you could get my Lucas.''

Riley gasped at that and opened her mouth at that, but nothing came out.

I rolled my eyes and stood right in front of Kara, pointing at her chest.

''Look, little Mrs. I Want To Be In Charge Of Everything. It's not your play; it's still from the school. It's not mine or your Lucas. It's Riley's. You're not welcome here, we are. You can't kick us out of the play because Riley's dad is a teacher and he can decide that. You have nothing to say here, we do. Got it?'' I told her.

Kara looked at me in shock and the two girls with her did as well.

I rolled my eyes, flipped my hair and walked away from them, taking Riley with me.

This girl would see what she had from her acting. If I had to I would even go to Riley's dad for that even though that would be pretty weird.

''How did you do that? Dad isn't even in charge of the play and he's not mine yet and she wanted to ge-''

''Playing the game the other way around, sweetie. Playing the game the other way around.'' I just replied and continued walking.

Nobody would hurt one of my best friends and this girl would be sooner out of this school then she could look, if she was trying to.

If she didn't get that now, it was her problem, because I wouldn't repeat myself a second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Maya made her point clear. Did Kara understand it or will she continue?<strong>

**What will happen next?**

**See that all soon! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Can we please reach the 90-95 reviews with this chapter? :)**

**Gabrie :)**


End file.
